The Powerpuff Girls
by ShiigaMegumi999
Summary: It's a revamp of 'The Rowdyruff Boys' and 'The Boys Are Back in Town'. Elements from MK9 are included. Plus a hidden story of its own. Read and enjoy.
1. A Horrible Ending

Author's Note: HELLOOOOOO Fanfiction readers. I, Delon T, am back and with another story. Ideas for The "X" Plan are currently being processed (I got Writer's Block -_-). So, I decided to write another story, a Powerpuff Girls re-telling. This story is inspired by the creative team of Netherrelm Studio and Mortal Kombat 2011. Also, I have a poll up for my other story on my page. Vote on a romance you wish to see. Without further adieu, the story begins.

Diclaimer: (I'm saying this once) I do NOT own any PPG characters in this fic. all rights to each character are reserved to Cartoon Network and Craig McCracken. Any and all MK 2011 elements, soley belongs to that creative team.

* * *

><p>The city of Townsville is at the brink of destruction. Most of the buildings have collapsed, others have burned down, and the rest are on the verge of collapsing. Life here has near ceased to exist. Any and all life that was once present now lay lifeless in the streets of this once fair city.<p>

In Townsville Community Park, an infinite amount of bodies lay cold as ice. Mojo Jojo's observatory was the center piece of this tragedy. Going up the staircase, we see the bodies of countless villains; Princess, the Gangrene Gang, Sedusa, the master of darkness Him, Mojo himself, and many others lay lifeless. Two distinct figures are fighting at the top of the observatory. One of them is thrown towards the edge. It is a girl with now tattered auburn hair. Someone else walks up and stands over her.

"Where are your sisters, Blossom?" he asks in a deep voice. He chuckles slightly and walks up to her. He reaches down, picks her up by the collar of her shirt, and levels her faces with his. "You pathetic Powerpuffs won't stop us any longer." He then smacks her a few times and throws her to the other side of the observatory. As she is thrown, her diamond necklace snaps off of her neck and shatters as it hits the ground. Blossom struggles trying to stand. "You three act like you're sisters, yet they don't fight along side you now. They're hiding like the cowardly sissies they truely are." He slams his foot against her chest. "Now after years of constant fighting, Townsville has reached its end; the apocalypse."

"Stop this!" Blossom exclaims struggling to breathe.

"You goody two-shoes time has come. My brothers will find them and out an end to them as I put an end to you." He then kicks her towards the center. Dazed, Blossom glances over towards her necklace. She remembered that she got it two days before he was born. She reached out and grabbed the few pieces she could and began to say a prayer.

"Aww! Isn't that sweet? A prayer just before you die, I'll consider it as your final request." He then charged up energy into the shape of a sword. He held it up high and said, "Farewell, Blossom Utonium."

After his words, he swung the energy sword. Blossom's last words before the sword connected: "They must win."

Blossom falls to her knees after a small headache stuns her. Someone reaches down to help her up. "Yo leader girl, what's up? You alright?" the person asked her.

"I had a strange vision all of a sudden, Buttercup." They hear the sound of something cracking. Blossom reaches down and pulls out a diamond necklace.

"Blossom, your necklace," another girl says.

"It's nothing, Bubbles. C'mon girls, lets go stop that monster from destroying the town." Bubbles and Buttercup nodded and race off to save the town. Along the way, Blossom couldn't help but think about the vision. Why did it happen and what did it mean?

* * *

><p>Well, what did you think? Leave all concerns and questions in you comments. If you like, 10 review minimum to keep it going. Thank you! P.S. If you don't like the title, I'm open to suggestions.<p> 


	2. The Rowdyruff Boys, The Deja Vu Starts

It was one of those average days in Townsville. The birds are singing, the adults are at work, and kids learning at Pokey Oaks Kindergarten.

Its recess now and all the children are outside playing. Some girls are jumping rope, guys are playing catch, and of course a large group is playing 'It'. The girls are part of the group that is playing right now.

"Tag, Blossom's it," a girl said while trying to get away.

"Tag, Bubbles' it," Blossom said tagging her sister. The girls didn't use their powers so as to make it a fair game. The game had stopped for our girls as soon as the hot line went off.

"What is it, Mayor?" Blossom asked.

"Powerpuff Girls, Mojo Jojo is destroying Townsville with some type of laser!" the mayor exclaimed in terror. "Get down here quick!"

"We're on it, Mayor," Blossom hung up the phone. "Girls, trouble. It's Mojo."

"What are we still standing here for?" Buttercup questioned. "Let's go!" Without hesitating, the girls raced off and headed downtown.

Downtown Townsville was in shambles. Several buildings were reduced to rubble. Mojo is at the center of the city causing the damage using a laser bazooka. Left and right, buildings are being blown to bits. Just in the nick of time, the girls show up. Mojo is so caught up in the moment, that he doesn't notice them coming up behind him.

The girls hit him one time giving him a wake-up call. He gets up off the ground, and looks in the direction in which he flew from. He turns to see the girls hovering over him.

"We'll give you one chance to go quietly, Mojo. What's it going to be?" Blossom asks.

"This," he answers bluntly. He picks up the laser and open-fires at the girls. The girls are dipping and dodging every shot that comes their way. After thirty rounds of laser fire, Blossom shoots her own laser at it and melts the bazooka

Watching his weapon melt in his hands, the simian is helpless to defend himself against the girls' assault. Buttercup takes the first swing, "Curse you," Bubbles is next to attack, "Powerpuff Girls!" Blossom delivers the final blow as he finishes, and sends him flying into a police paddy wagon.

"Thanks, Powerpuff Girls," an officer speaks up in gratitude.

"No problem," Blossom replies.

The girls then flew back to school talking about their fight with Mojo.

"Did you see me?" Buttercup asked gloating. "I was all, like, bow, wham, and kick. And Bubbles, you were, like, whoosh, bam, and ka-pow."

"Don't forget Blossom with her laser," Bubbles added.

"Yeah! Nice one, leader girl." Blossom was silent. "Hey, Blossom? Earth to Blossom!"

"Huh?" Blossom snapped back to reality.

"Are you okay, Blossom?" Bubbles asked her troubled sister.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure don't act like it," Buttercup intervenes.

"Let's just get back to school, all right?" The trio flew back to the school and was silent along the way.

Later that evening, the girls were enjoying a nice home-cooked meal when the hot line went off again.

"Powerpuff Girls, Mojo Jojo has escaped from prison and modified his observatory to fly, and he's causing all kinds of mayhem! The military isn't having any luck at all taking him down, either!"

"We're on it, Mayor. Girls, Mojo escaped and he's at it again." The girls rushed downtown.

Inside of his observatory, Mojo was triggering machine guns, lasers, missiles, and every other weapon he had at his disposal to destroy Townsville. The military's assaults were foiled every time by one of Mojo's missiles. Again, he was caught up in the moment that he didn't watch for the girls.

"At last! I, Mojo Jojo, will finally destroy Townsville. Mwahahahahaha!" An all too familiar sound, caught his attention. He franticly searches his radar for where the sound came from. Seconds later, Bubbles comes into direct eye sight of the observatory's telescope. As she circles around, Mojo kept an eye on her preparing to strike. Buttercup flies up and breaks off the telescope cutting off Mojo's view. Blossom then grabs the laser part of the observatory, and starts spinning it like a lasso.

"Curse you, Powerpuff Girls!" Mojo exclaims.

Just before she chucks it, Blossom whips the observatory causing Mojo to fly out and fall, conveniently, into an empty jail cell. Her sisters catch and place it back atop the volcano and head home. Again, Bubbles and Buttercup go on and on about the fight while Blossom's uneasiness continues to grow.

The very next morning, Mojo was at it again. This time, he was inside his giant Robo-Mojo, which was a big no-no. The girls raced downtown to apprehend Mojo, only this time he wasn't as moment caught as the last two times.

At the first sight of the girls, he manipulated his robot and made it swing at the girls. He got a few good hits in before Blossom cracked his windshield. Bubbles and Buttercup grabbed some wire poles and stretched them out at the robot's feet. Blossom circled behind and gave the robot a small shove, causing it to step forward and trip over the wire. As the robot hit the ground, Mojo fell through the windshield where Blossom had cracked. Dazed, he looks up to see the girls standing before him.

"Give it up, Mojo," Buttercup said.

"You will never defeat us, so there," Bubbles followed up and blows a raspberry.

"The Powerpuff Girls never lose," Blossom strongly finished.

As Mojo was being hauled away, Blossom had the most weirdest feeling. While her sisters continued to brag, she couldn't shake what she was feeling.

"Blossom, we have to talk," Buttercup sternly said. "You've been acting really weird the past few times Mojo's attacked. C'mon, we're your sisters, so what is it?"

Blossom looked at Buttercup, nodded, and said, "I'll tell you guys when we get home."

Leaving it at that, the girls raced home anxiously waiting for what Blossom was going to tell them.

(Mojo's POV, Jail cell)

Curse those accursed, Powerpuff Girls. They always foil my plans. It's getting rather annoying, now. I must devise a plan so diabolical, and so sinister, it will bring those tiny titans to their knees, but what can I do? My very first attempt to rule was as close I got. So what can I do to top that? I got to find a way to beat to beat them at their own game. Wait a sec, that's it! All this time, I've been attacking from the wrong angles. I need to fight fire with fire. I need…I need…I need to make a phone.

(Normal POV)

Blossom had just finished telling her sisters everything. She told them about how the future looked.

"Whoa, that's a lot to absorb," Buttercup said in shock.

"Who would do such a thing?" Bubbles questioned.

Blossom shook her head. "I'm not sure. The only thing I can make out is a tall figure with long auburn hair." The sisters were just not sure how to take this information in. A few minutes later, the telephone rings.

"I'll get it," Bubbles says with a more cheerful attitude. She answers and says, "Hello?"

"Hello, may I speak to Professor Utonium?" a voice asks.

"Who shall I say is calling?"

"Oh, no one he'd know. Just a curious stranger." There was a short silence.

"PROFESSOR! There's a stranger on the phone!" Bubbles yelled. Professor Utonium walks in and picks up the phone.

"Hello, Mr. Stranger, what can I do for you?" he politely asks

"Um, yes. My is Morris Jones, I'm calling from Townsville Community College, I'm doing a report on the Powerpuff Girls, and I was wondering, what exactly are they made of?"

"Oh, the Powerpuff Girls. Let's see now, I got the recipe. Are you ready?"

"Yes, sir."

"Eight cups of sugar, a pinch of spice, one tablespoon of everything nice, now this one's important, accidentally, add a drop of Chemical 'X', and _viola_."

"THAT'S IT? I mean, wow, thank you very much."

"I also have a great recipe for pound-" and the professor heard a dial tone and hung the phone up.

"Who was it, professor," Blossom asks.

"A college student is doing a report on you, and he asked me some questions," he replied.

(Back at the prison)

Mojo was processing the information he was given. "Sugar and spice and everything nice? That's too girly. I need something…tougher…something harder, and more…masculine. Hmm? What are little boys made of?"

Scoping around the prison weight room, he came across a guy lifting. He walked over too him, and as the inmate raised the bar up, Mojo took a pair of scissors and snipped a few pieces of hair from the inmate's armpits. After he got the sample, he quietly left the room and made his way to the prison cafeteria. He made his way to the cafeteria line. When he got to the front, he calmly asked for the escargot, a French snail dish. He walked over to the table and ate a few of snails so he wouldn't be hungry later. He hid two snails in his pocket and quietly went back to his cell. Half an hour later, the guard dogs were making their usual rounds. When one of the dogs stops to scratch in front of his cell, with a small laser hidden under his glove, he shoots the dog's tail and cuts off a nice sized piece of it. He reaches outside and grabs it.

Mojo walks over to his bed and raises the mattress. He picks up a small cloth and opens it. "Let's see now. Snips and snails and a puppy dog's tail, all that leaves is Chemical 'X'. There's around this jail with that kind of potency." He looked around his cell for anything that had something close to Chemical 'X'. He didn't find anything that is until he saw some black sludge one the toilet. He walked over, leaned down, and backed away from the stench that hit him. "Yes," he said wickedly. "Definitely…Chemical…'X'. I'll do this tonight."

After several long hours, it was time for Mojo to make his move. "The moon is in proper alignment, the cauldron awaits, and the ingredient are ripe," he walks up towards the toilet and holds the ingredients in the air. "And now, the siege of evil, shall finally…bear fruit." He drops the ingredient into the toilet and flushes it. He steps back, and wait for a while. Half of a minute later, Mojo turned away, furious. "How did this happen? I, a genius, tried to… I should have never-"

A strange sound cut him off. He turned back around to see the toilet was quaking. "Yes…yes…yes…" The water from the toilet then shot up. "Holy sh-" the rush of the water cut him off. The water then filled the entire jail house. Seconds later the water declined, and Mojo fell coughing trying to catch his breath. Suddenly three shadows rose up. Mojo looked up to see three young boys. one was a blonde wearing a blue shirt, another was raven-haired in green. The last one wore a red cap cocked backwards, and a red shirt. Mojo was over-joyed at what he created.

"Ah, my children," he said engulfing them in a big hug. One of them bowed Mojo in his stomach, and he lost his grip on the boys. A fraction of a second later, he finds himself suspended two feet off the ground and his back against the wall.

"Hands off!" the red one bellowed. Who do you think you are anyway, pops?"

"Why, yes. In fact, I am your FATHER!" Mojo snaps back. "Children!"

"Hey, we ain't no babies," the blue one replied. "We're the Rowdyruff Boys!" the trio said in unison.

"Boomer," the blue one started.

"Brick," the red one followed up.

"Butch," the green said next.

"And we're here to kick some butt," Brick finished. "Since you happen to be the only one around as of now," he cracked his knuckles, "we're gonna start with you!"

"Oh, no no no, boys. you don't wanna kick my butt, I'm just as vile as you are," Mojo said.

"Then whose are we supposed to kick?" Butch asked.

"The butts you want are the butts settled on the throne of…justice."

"Yeah," the three replied.

"The butts planted in the soil of…nobility."

"Yeah."

"The butts set on the pillars of peace, and of love."

"Yeah."

"The butts you want to kick are the butts of…the Powerpuff Girls!"

"Let's go get 'em!" the trio exclaimed.

"I'd be more than glad to take you to them. However, we're first going to need a way out of !" In no time at all Mojo, and his new creations, escaped prison. Tomorrow begins a new discovery for Townsville, and for our girls.

* * *

><p>Well there's chapter 2. Let me know what you think of the reboot.<p> 


	3. Round 1: The Meeting

Author'sNote: Hey guys! I'm finally getting back into the story groove. For those whom have been waiting for this, my apologies.

For my entertainment, I'm gonna make a PPG/Pokemon X-over. After the fic, there is a sneak peak of how it will be done. Read it if you wish

AftertheFic: Sneak peak of Chapter 17 of 'The "X" Plan.'

Disclaimer: I said it once in chapter one, and i'm not typing it again. Thank you! ^_^

* * *

><p>(In Mojo's lab)<p>

Mojo and the boys just arrive, and make their way into their home. The boys looked around trying to adjust to their new environment. They see weapons of all shapes and sizes everywhere they look: rockets, lasers, bombs, and many others.

"WOW!" the boys said in unison, "This is where you live?"

"Yes, boys," Mojo answered his sons' question. "This is the very place that I, Mojo Jojo, come up with my most diabolical plans to defeat the Powerpuff Girls. However, as you can see, not all my plans and inventions have bared any fruit."

"That's just weird," Butch questioned, "how can three, wimpy girls beat a mad scientist like you, pops?"

Mojo was lost for words. Then again, he never showed his new creations what they will be up against. He took them into the living area of the lab, and sat them on the couch. "Now boys, sit there and don't move." The boys did as they were told.

Mojo turned off the lights and a giant 100" screen descended from the ceiling. The boys stared in awe at the screen. After a few seconds, a video started playing. They saw three girls beating the heck thousands of villains, killers, and law breakers. Left and right, they're being thrown in jail.

"Those are the girls?" Brick asked folding his arms.

"Looks like we have our work cut out for us," Butch followed up. Boomer simply nodded. The lights came on, and the screen rose back into the ceiling. Mojo waved his hand signaling his boys to come to him and they walked up to a door.

"Behind this door, are the tools that will train you for your fight against the girls. Are you ready?"

The boys exchanged a quick glance at each other, looked at Mojo and said in unison, "Lets do this!"

(The Next Day)

It is a nice Saturday morning in Townsville. The sun is shining, the air is fresh, and not a crisis in sight. The girls are at home finishing up some chores before heading outside to play with their friends. Just as they finished, there was a loud crashing noise, and the hotline began to buzz.

"What's the trouble Mayor?" Blossom answered with a concerned voice. She listened for a few seconds later, and then hung up.

"What's up, leader girl?" Buttercup asked while cracking her knuckles.

"There's a giant octopus monster destroying the town."

"Well, what are we still here for? Let's get going!"

The girls raced downtown to confront the monster. Along the way the see several collapsed buildings. As they looked in horror, something smacked them out of the sky. They looked to see the octopus right in front of them.

The girls immediately jumped into action. The monster swung its tentacle at the girls. They dipped to the left, but were hit by one of its seven others. Buttercup shook off the small pain, got up, and flew towards the monster. Blossom followed up behind her sister. Buttercup grabbed one of the tentacles as it just about slammed into her. Blossom picked up speed and rammed into the tentacle, causing the monster to cry in pain and blood to splatter. Bubbles came up from behind and hit the monster's face causing it to get slightly dizzy. Buttercup, with the torn part of the tentacle in hand, cocked back, swung with all her might, and knocked the monster out cold.

As the monster fell back, Bubble was trying to move some ladybugs out of the way. She notices a shadow growing larger. She tries again, but inhales and blows the bugs out of the way. Just as she was about to move out the way, the monster fell on top of her.

Blossom and Buttercup go to inspect to see if their sister was alright. They notice the monster's eye is bulging. Bubbles breaks through and lands between her sisters covered in blood. Blossom blew icy cold air blowing the blood clean off of her.

"Bubbles, are you okay?" Blossom asked her sister

"I'll be alright," she answered. Just as everyone was getting comfortable, they heard someone say, "Why don't you girls pick on someone your own size!"

The girls gasped as they saw who spoke to them. They saw boys that looked exactly as they do, with the slight difference that their colors were darker.

"We're the Rowdyruff Boys, and we wanna fight!" Before the girls could even get a word out, the boys already hit them hard enough into a wall. The girls snapped back into reality, but Blossom felt a little uneasy. "Um, girls? Don't we know them?"

Buttercup stood to her feet. "I doubt it," she replied, "but whoever they are, I think that asking for a major butt whooping."

Buttercup flew towards them. The boys were laughing in enjoyment, but didn't catch her ram into Brick. The two were going blow for blow. She didn't want to admit it, but this boy was actually giving her go. She found a small opening, threw him into the side of a trash bin, and sent a flurry of punches at his stomach. Butch and Boomer stepped in, and were pounding Buttercup. Her sisters then stepped in, and bowed them by the trash bin.

The boys shook off the pain they felt, and stood to their feet. "What the? What's going on?" Butch questioned.

"What wrong with you girls?" Brick followed up, "You're suppose to start crying when we hit ya."

"Yea, what the big idea?" Boomer finished.

"What, are you guys new to town or something?" Blossom asked.

"Yea, we're the Powerpuff Girls!" Bubbles replied after her sister.

"And it takes a lot more than a couple of cheap shots to make us cry. Buttercup finishes.

Brick raises an eyebrow. "Well, then I guess we'll just have to," he exchanges a quick glance at his brothers, "serve it up."

The boys took an immediate offense. Brick punched Blossom across the face. With the momentum of her spin, she turned and punched him across his face. Butch tackles Buttercup, and flies toward a building. She elbows him in his gut, causing him to lose his grip. She turns the tables, and slams him into wall. Brick sends a heavy axe kick at Blossom's head, and just barely misses. She comes back, and back-flip kicks him in his jaw. Bubbles is struggling as Boomer had her pinned against the ground. For the moment, she is overpowered by her opponent. She forces her legs to wrap around his neck. The slight shock loosens his grip. She spins, stands to her feet, flips, and throws him into a wall. Brick and Blossom are still exchanging blow. He throws a punch, and hits her in the jaw. She recovers, punches to stun him for a second, and uppercuts him right at the top of the side of the wall.

Slightly dazed, Brick is able to realize what happened. Enraged, he almost completely destroys that part of the building. "Boys!" he bellows, "Ballistic Barrage!"

The three boys form a 'V' like pattern. They then charge at the girls at full speed, and slowly began to weave their formation. The girls had a hard time keeping up with the movements, until they saw an image of the boys fade as if they were never there. "Where'd they go?" Buttercup looked around frantic trying to find them. "Uh, girls?" Bubbles said looking up. Blossom and Buttercup look up to see them coming at full speed. Before they could move, the boys hit them breaking their nose, and fracturing the front of their skull. The boys sent a couple of punches to the girls' chest, and fractured a few of their ribs at the fifth hit, and backed away.

The girls super healing kicked in just in the nick of time. But realizing what just happened, the girls were steamed. Blossom stood to her feet and screamed, "Acrob-Attack!"

The girls lined up side by side, and began cart wheeling towards the boys fast. Unable to react in time, the girls kick them dislocating their jaw bones. They then flew up, grabbed the boys' feet, spun them around, and heel kicks them fracturing their spines.

As they fall, the boys' super healing kicks in to rejuvenate them just before they hit the ground. The boys look up at the girls, and explode. The boys and the girls charge full speed at each other and take their fight to a whole new level.

* * *

><p>Round 1 is over. Next chapter starts the gruesome Round 2. Hope you enjoyed, plz review :D<p>

* * *

><p>If you read the author's note, this is for that crossover.<p>

Blossom

Trainer Status: Gym Leader

Team: Mamoswine, Alakazam, Milotic

Buttercup

Trainer Status: Elite Four/Gym Leader

Team: Medicham, Hitmonlee, Machamp

Bubbles

Trainer Status: Coordinator

Team: Glaceon, Exploud, Staraptor

Brick

Trainer Status: Frontier Brain

Team: Toxicroak, Electivire, Typhlosion

Butch

Trainer Status: Elite Four

Team: Lucario, Rampardos, Aggron

Boomer

Trainer Status: Gym Leader

Team: Ariados, Shiftree, Arcanine

If you like, (and care), I'd like your input. Thanks for reading!

* * *

><p>("The 'X' Plan" Sneak Peak)<p>

Blossom looks at the figure. The look in his eyes are exactly like his. His attitude, his strength, everything was so similar, she got up the courage and asked, "A-are you…"

He cut her off. All he told her was, "No, I'm not who you think I am."


	4. Round 2: The Gruesome Battle

Hey guys! I'm BACK! Sorry for the long wait, but the last few months have been hell :/. But here is the next chapter that some of you have been so patient to read. :D

**IMPORTANT NOTE**: I have given the boys and girls personalized fighting styles to cope with the re-boot. I actually have a task for you guys: if you can figure out their fighting styles, I'll have the next chapter up by next weekend. Good Luck!

**Disclaimer:** Not gonna bother with this, because I already said it in Chapter 1.

* * *

><p>The boys and girls charge full speed at each other, and take their fight to a whole new level. The force of the impact formed a crater underneath them. Then, the girls each flew off in 3 different directions with their respective counterparts tailing them.<p>

**Brick vs. Blossom: Shaolin Geniuses**

When at a far enough distance, Blossom landed on the ground and turned around swiftly to kick Brick into a building. Dust and smoke filled the air when he made contact with the building. Blossom walked over to see if any civilians were hurt. As luck would have it, everyone was cleared out. Through the smoke, she sees Brick dusting himself off and walking towards her.

"Slick move, Pinky," he retorted. "Now let's see you try that again."

Brick loosened his neck muscles, and took a low fighting stance. Blossom inhaled, and then exhaled as she took a more subtle stance. After a three second stand off, Brick leapt forward into a front kick. Blossom easily blocked his attack and throws a punch to counterattack. Brick intercepts the punch with his forearm and backhands Blossom knocking her to the ground. She rolls and does a back flip to bounce back in place.

Brick advances, and proceeds to sweep Blossom's feet. As she falls back, he open palms her in her solar plexus into the ground, and then jumps back a few feet. Blossom stands to her feet, and wipes a bit of blood off of her lips. She then charges full speed towards Brick. As she gets closer, he sways just enough for her at to miss. In that moment, Brick grabs her hair, and using the momentum of her speed, he redirects her to crash into a nearby building.

"That was almost too easy," Brick said to her.

"A lucky move," Blossom replied.

"Luck had nothing to do with it."

**The Dancer vs. the Gymnast**

Bubbles and Boomer flew near Townsville's shopping district. Bubbles lands, does a round off, then does several back flips towards Boomer. During the final flip, she adds a spin and attempts to kick him. Boomer notices this quickly, lands, and goes low to the ground. Bubbles' kick misses its intended target, and Boomer transitions from his low position into a windmill kick, hitting Bubbles in her stomach. He then goes into a handstand, spins, and then finally stands to his feet.

Bubbles was on her knees holding her stomach. She, slowly, rises back to her feet preparing for another attack. She began to do a series of cartwheels and flips, and notices that her opponent is doing the same thing in perfect synch. The two then performs a flip raising both of their legs into the air. As they land, Boomer lands on his hands and, with his legs extended, swipes under Bubbles' tripping her, and goes back into a handstand. While still in the handstand, he takes a few steps towards her, and then drops his knee into her back.

He then back flips away from her allowing her to stand. Enraged, she charges full speed at him. Boomer raises his leg, and then extends it, delivering a powerful side kick. Bubbles is knocked through the window of a grocery store. She slide across a conveyor belt, and bumps her head into the cash register.

"Bubbles!" the elderly casher, and owner of the store exclaims. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm okay," she replies, rubbing her head. "Sorry about your window Mr. Hooper!"

"It's Cooper!" he cries out to the powerpuff for not getting his name right. "COOPER!"

**The Pint-Sized Heavyweights**

Buttercup and Butch had been going blow for blow ever since the trios split up. The two have throwing punches, kicks, elbows, and knees into each other. Buttercup, after waiting patiently, knocks Butch into a building. He comes out of the smoke and ash smiling.

"So you do have a lot more fight in you!" he shouts with excitement. "I'll give you round one; now let's see how you handle round two!"

The two pint-size titans readied themselves for another go. Buttercup instantly took the offensive. She threw several punches; that Butch easily blocked or dodged. When he found an opportunity, he a few punches, an elbow uppercut, and a knee causing Buttercup to fly back. She caught herself in her flight and charges back toward Butch. When she gets close enough, he punches sending her crashing through several buildings. She lands on a couch in an apartment of a few citizens. Butch followed her into the apartment only to be batted out by the very couch Buttercup landed on.

"You're just full of surprises, aren't ya?" he asks twitching slightly. Buttercup then races towards him, and he mirrors the moves. The two continue to battle it out until one of them is seen flying towards the ground.

**Regrouped**

The trios regrouped with their respective members. The six of them then charge at each other, and one trio is seen flying towards the mayor's office.

Inside, the mayor and Miss Bellum are discussing 'important' matters about the city, when Blossom crashes against the window. They turn around to see her sliding down the window. The mayor then comments that every Wednesday will be 'Pretzel Day.' As he finishes his comment, Bubbles and Buttercup crash into the window. The mayor turns around to see then slide down the window.

"Hmm, I wonder what kind of pretzels the girls like: Bavarian or tiny twist?" the mayor thought aloud.

Miss Bellum looks out the window and sees the boys chasing the girls. "Mayor?" she begins. "I think the girls might be in trouble."

"What makes you say that?" the mayor asked his assistant. Suddenly a tremor causes them to fall on the floor. "What the devil was that?"

Outside, the girls have collided with city hall, and lie in a crater dazed. Buttercup was the first to shake the dizziness off. Blossom and Bubbles soon followed after their sister.

"Wh-where'd they go now?" Buttercup said trying to recompose herself. Blossom looked at the massive damage their fight caused.

"I don't know where they are, Buttercup," Blossom replies, "but if this fight is dragged out any further, the town will be-" she is cut off by a citizen's cry for help.

The girls look up to see the boys carrying vehicles with citizens on them. Boomer was holding a school bus filled with students from a nearby high school. Brick had a damaged airplane: that he caused himself. Butch had the U.S.S. Townsville battleship walking through the city.

"Uh-oh," the girls all said in unison.

"Let's see you catch this," Boomer said as he threw the bus.

"Try this on for size," Brick followed as he chucked the airplane.

"Save 'em if you can," Butch finished as he launched the battleship.

Without thinking, the girls split up. Bubbles went in the direction of the bus, Blossom towards the plane, and Buttercup, the battleship. Bubbles caught the bus, and skid a few feet. When she came to a stop, she sets the bus down nice and easy. Blossom grabbed the plane and struggled to prevent it from crashing. When she looked to see she was close enough to the ground, she landed as soft as she could and sets the plane down. When Buttercup grabbed the ship, the sheer weight of it caused her skid through the ground several blocks. When she came to a complete stop, she sets the ship between a few buildings with them being able to support the weight of the ship.

The citizens were cheering the girls for saving them from a cataclysmic collision. As the girl thanking the citizens for their kind gesture of appreciation, the boy knocked the girls back. They then began gloating on who hit the girls first and who hit them the hardest.

"These guys aren't playing fair!" Blossom exclaims.

"They're really out to get us!" Buttercup adds on.

"And they don't care who gets in their way!" Bubbles finishes.

"Girls," Blossom announces, "we need to take this fight out of Townsville before some innocent people get hurt, or worse." With a quick nod, the girls took flight towards to outskirts of Townsville. As they leave, Buttercup shouts to the boys, "Catch us if you can, losers!"

* * *

><p>Hope you guys enjoyed that! Remember, guess the fighting styles and next week the next chapter will be posted! :D<p> 


	5. Round 3: The Big Finish

**Round 3: The Big Finish**

In another dimension, two figures watch as the battle between the six tiny titans unfold. One figure was tall and had pointed ears. The other was slightly shorter with what appears to be a long, hooded coat.

"The fight," the tall one began in an eerie, high-pitched, "is turning out just as you had said." The tall figure turned to the small, hooded figure. There was a long silence between them. The person simply nodded their head. "You're still a man of few words, I see. Just what makes you think that this will turn out as you say?"

The hooded figure turned towards the other watcher. "If anything changes, I'll be sure to intervene," he spoke in a light, yet purely masculine voice.

"And what will that accomplish?"

"Just be ready with the resurrection spell when it happens."

**Back in Townsville**

"Catch us if you can, losers!" Buttercup yelled as she and her sisters flew away from the heavily populated downtown area.

The boys stare out into the direction that the girls flew in. "Look at 'em," Butch started. "Yea, they're running away like chickens," Boomer followed suit. "Well they won't get away from us. Let's get 'em!" Brick finished up and took off the ground. His brothers did the same and within moments, they were tailing right behind the girls.

The girls flew in every flight formation they could to attempt to shake the boys. From splitting apart, to flying low to the ground, the boys were still hot on their trail. The girls regroup and begin to increase their altitude. Blossom looks behind them to see the boys are closer. "Girls, flight pattern Delta." The girls nod and rebound at a sharp angle causing the boys to fly straight past them.

The boys stop hard, turn around and continue their chase. Brick notices that the girls have gained a bit of distance with that last maneuver they pulled. "Their not getting away that easily," he states irritated. "Boys, kick in the After Burner." The other two boys smirk, and the trio begins to pick up speed. The lower half of their bodies began to ignite into flames of their respective colors. This causes them to drastically pick up speed and a trail of smoke to tail behind.

"Uh-oh girls," Blossom states glancing behind them, "they're gaining on us faster now. Go Delta one more time!"

"Oh no you don't."

Brick and his brothers jet right past the girls leaving them in a large cloud of smoke. The girls start suffocating and choking inside the cloud. Unable to move, the girls fall out of the cloud coughing. As they fell, they were slipping near unconsciousness. Just above the cloud of smoke, the boys watch as the girls plummet from the sky.

"Good thing we had those burritos for lunch," Butch chuckled. "Totally dude!" Boomer continues excited. Brick nods happily with what he sees. "Now bros, lets finish this right here and now!" The boys begin to increase their energy level for one final blow. Once the reached maximum capacity, the boys rocket down towards the girls. The girls let out a blood curdling screech when the boys make contact with them. The boys release their build up energy, accelerating the girls' descent from the sky.

One of the many citizens looks up and notices a beam of light coming from the sky. "Hey, what's that?" His comment catches many citizens off guard. They all look up and see the beam of light is heading straight for them. "It must be some kind of missile!" one of the citizens says. "No!" another interjected, "It's a powerful bomb!" "It's a death ray!" All the people in the city began to panic awaiting their imminent doom. Ms Bellum looks up and recognizes the color pattern of the beam. "It's the girls!"

Seconds later, the beam made impact with the ground. There was a bright light that expanded and covered the entire city. The force of the impact caused the air to rage blowing everything back a few feet. The ground had also begun to quake causing a few buildings to collapse.

In his lab, Mojo was in tears of joy and laughter. "At long last!" he bellows. "I, Mojo Jojo, have done it! I have defeated the Powerpuff Girls!" His laughter rages on. At long last hid dreams of world conquest will be a reality.

The boys land on the ground and stare in reverence at the crater. They have a look of satisfaction written on their face. "It's over, boys," Brick stated. "Their finished." He turned around towards the citizen and they step back in fear. Without looking, he says to his brothers, "Let's get back to Mojo's. Our work here is done." Wasting no more words, he ascended in the air and took flight towards the observatory. The two brothers followed their older sibling.

On top of a nearby building, the hooded figure is staring at the crater. "It's going better than I had hoped for. Now to make sure the boys get destroyed. I must keep these events as they are suppose to be." A chill runs through his spine as he was leaving. "I see. So that's your goal isn't it, Blossom?"

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed. I'm looking forward to the comments.<p> 


	6. Feeling of Defeat

Hey Guys! I'm Back. Sorry I've been away for so long. If you want to strangle me, I won't blame you. Life hits hard, ya know? Well, I kept you guys waiting long enough here is the new chatper

**Disclaimer: **Its in the first chapter ^_^

* * *

><p><span>The Feeling of Defeat <span>

Confusion. Worry. Anxiety. These and many other emotions fill the hearts of Townsville's citizens. They all stare at the crater with terror-filled eyes wondering what has become of their protectors. A few of them gravitate to the demolition to investigate what happened. After a few moments of waiting, a police officer took off his hat, placed it over his heart, and bowed his head in respect. When the other officers that saw this, they followed his lead. When the citizens noticed what they were down, their eyes welled up in sorrow. Their heroes were no more.

In Townsville Park, in the volcano observatory, Mojo Jojo sits inside staring out the window. A devilish smile is gracing his face as he admires the work his boys have done.

"Goodbye powerless girls," he says aloud. "You three were worthy adversaries. But now your time has come. You reign of justice has come to an end, and the dawn of my tyranny is now at-"

Before he could finish his monologue, the boys dumped a keg of Gatorade on their creator. The four of them share a family laugh with Mojo bringing them into a hug. Instead of pulling away, the boys bask in the warm of the embrace, and they feel as if they have gained recognition, and the respect of their father.

Back downtown, the citizens are shedding tears for their fallen heroes. With them gone, no one will be able stand up to the villainous acts to come. Unknown to them, their tears are falling deep inside the crater. At the very bottom the girls lie battered, bruised, and unconscious after a long drawn out fight of their lives. Tears begin to drip onto the girls faces and they slowly come to. Blossom is the first to sit upright. She grabs her head and groans from the throbbing pain. Buttercup rubs her neck and feels as though its out of place. She applies a bit of pressure to her, and tilts her head and re-alines her neck and skull. Bubbles rubs her arm and looks at her sisters with a sad expression plastered on her face.

"Is everybody okay?" Blossom breaks the silence. Bubbles nods her head as she is still rubbing her arm to sooth the pain. Buttercup looks down not wanting to answer. Blossom, however, knew the real reason she remained silennt. They lost. The very thought that the girls lost infuriated Buttercup, but at the same time brought tears to her eyes. Bubbles' expression showed that she felt the same as Buttercup. Blossom was humbled by this turn of events. Never has she encounter foes as strong as this. All her plans, all her formations, all her hard work was defeated by the hands of the boys. The girls' silence let the other know what they were thinking. With nothing more to say, Blossom stood to her feet. "C'mon girls, lets get back to the surface."

The citizens are now backing away from the crater. They all shared a moment of silence for their fallen heroes. As they raise their heads, the girls ascend from the depths and land on the streets with defeat written on their faces.

"Powerpuff Girls!" the mayor exclaims, "You're alive!"

"Are you girls alright?" asked an officer, "You had us worried."

Blossom looks at her sisters. "Yeah," she says depressed. "We're fine." Professor Utonium rushes through the crowd pushing everyone out of the way asking where his girls are. After shoving about three more people, he makes his way to the center and sees the girls talking to the mayor. Tears well in his eyes as he sees them alright. The professor runs over and pulls them into a family hug.

"Girls," he says tenderly, "I saw the explosion from the house. Are you all okay?"

"Do we look okay?" Buttercup snaps back. Her face was no longer calm. It had become red with anger and embarrassment. "We lost," her anger still rising. "We lost," tears begin to drip from her face. "WE LOST!" she finally cried out. "The Powerpuff Girls lost! We gave it everything we had, and we still lost! We didn't try hard enough! We didn't want to protect the city enough! We're not even worthy to called heroes! We weren't strong enough to beat those boys! We don't even deserve to stay here anymore! We-" she was interrupted from her rage by Miss Bellum, who brought Buttercup into a warm embrace.

"It's alright, Buttercup," Miss Bellum comforted. "The three of you are alive and well. In the end, that's all we could ever hope for."

Buttercup was confused at the gesture. "How?" she sobbed. "This doesn't make any sense. How can you be so forgiving to failure? We don't deserve it."

"Girls, we can't be upset with you that you lost," Bellum replied. "You did your best, and that alone is enough. Besides, you haven't really lost, you've just been attacking the problem from the wrong angle."

The girls looked confused by her statement. Attacking from the wrong angle? Blossom, for one, was truly baffled at this. What did she mean they attacked from the from angle?

"Girls, just hear me out. What do little boys fear more than anything else in the entire world?" The girls thought about it. What did boys fear more than anything else?

"Bugs?" Bubbles asked curiously.

"No, Bubbles. That's what you're scared of," Buttercup answered. Miss Bellum could only shake her head as the girls were looking for the answer. After a few more minutes, the girls were at a loss; they had no idea what boys were scared of.

"Girls, you already have what boys fear most," Bellum told them. Instead of fighting boys head on, try being nice to them." The girls raised an eyebrow to her response. "You know how to be _nice _to boys now, don't you?"

Blossom and Bubbles looked at each other in realization, and a smirk grazed their faces. Buttercup, on the other hand, looked at Miss Bellum and her sisters with disgust. The professor cleared his throat and fixed tie and lab coat. The mayor scratched his head confused beyond all reason. With a quick thank you to Miss Bellum, the girls sped off to apprehend the boys and send Mojo to jail, and Miss Bellum wished the girls luck as they flew into the distance.

Inside the volcano observatory, the boys and Mojo were plotting where they should begin their takeover after Townsville. "We should go to China first," Brick suggested.

"I say France," Boomer followed up.

"Mother Russia," Butch finished mocking the Russian speech.

"Now, now, boys," Mojo intercepted, "we will go to all the counties of your choice." the boys cheered with excitement, greatly anticipating the events to come. Mojo leaned back in his chair and sipped on his cup of coffee. As he looked out the window, his eyes burst wide open and he started choking. The boys looked at their father to see what was wrong. Boomer just so happen to glance at the window and froze on the spot.

"Uh, guys?" his brothers looked back at him to see him pointing out the window. Brick and Butch turned to see what their brother was pointing at. When they looked out the window, they saw the girls alive and well waving at them.

"Hey, boys," Bubbles said cheerfully.

"Did you miss us?" Buttercup smirked.

"What the?" Boomer started.

"No way," Butch followed.

"How did they-" the girls jetted away as Brick finished his statement.

"Get them!" Mojo ordered. With no wasted effort the boys crashed through the window and searched frantically for the girls. A moment later, Boomer spots them in the park. The boys darted towards them at blinding speed with the intent of utterly destroying the girls. When they were close enough, the boys seemed to have stopped in their tracked. The girls looked different.

The girls opened their closed eyes and stared at the boys with this strange glow. The boys were so confused and baffed by this, they weren't able to move. The girls slowly inched their way to the boys. The boys hearts began to race as the girl got closer and closer. Their breathing became shallow as the girls were only inches from their faces. The last second, the girls hit them at the base of their necks knocking them unconscious.

"Alright!" Buttercup exclaims. "It worked like a charm."

"Nice plan, Bloss," Bubbles congratulates.

"Let them sulk, girls," Blossom retorts, "we have a monkey to deal with." As the girls were ready to take care of Mojo, the area around them began to slow down until everything stopped in its tracks. The girls looked around for anything suspicious. Bubbles looked directly in front of her. She pointed her sisters in that general direction. Approaching them was a tall hooded figure clad in a long black cloak. His presence caused the girls to quiver with unknown fear.

"And just just where do you think you're going?"

* * *

><p>I hope you guys enjoyed. Review, follow, and subcribe. Thank you for reading see you next week. Bye.<p> 


End file.
